The lost saiyan
by Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl
Summary: When Harry was a baby, he got sent away from planet Vegeta for his safety when he got adopted by a certain Lily and James Potter. What will happen next?


**AN: Hey guys, me again. I got a plot bunny in the face and I HAD to write it. Also, a great massive cookie for hippiechick2112 for beta-ing for me! Onto the story!**

Most people think they know all about saiyans and their powers, but this is not true. The saiyans all have a gift, but all but a select few know about it. They call it the "alminigick act", but for us humans, it would be called magic. Saiyan children (saiyans which have not started puberty yet) also have metamorphic powers where they slowly take the appearance of their mothers and fathers, telling everyone that they are their parents' child. This helps adult saiyans distinguish the parents of a child.

It was the year 1988 when, what looked like, a meteorite fell upon a village of magic called Godrics Hollow. More precisely, in the backyard of a young couple filled with sadness. Their names were Lily and James Potter. The young couple was sad because, since an accident with a spell, James Potter was classified as infertile and they couldn't have the child they had always wanted.

The two were sitting in the living room, arms wrapped around each other, sharing their sadness when they both heard a cry. It was nothing but a cry of a baby, a welcome noise to them. It was a baby which they both had prayed to God to sent them. Lily hurried to the back door as quickly as possible with James following behind her and threw open the door. In the middle of their garden there was a space pod in a hole in the lawn.

The two ran over there and looked cautiously into the pod. Inside, there was a small babe. He had wild, black hair which seemed to defy gravity even more so than James, which is hard to believe. His face was also ever so slightly angular too but the strangest thing about him is that he had a tail!

After a few moments, Lily spoke up. "What should we name him?"

"What about Harry?" James said.

"No, that's a plain, overused name," said Lily. "He needs a unique name."

They both thought for a few minutes when James spoke up again. "What about Hadrian?" he questioned.

Lily then smiled. "It's perfect. Hadrian James Potter."

The newly named baby stopped crying then and looked up at them curiously. The couple then saw his eyes. Their colour was like the night sky: black but entrancing.

"If we're going to pretend Hadrian is our son, he needs a glamour," said James.

Fortunately, Lily was a master of charms and, with a flick of her wand (she kept it on her person at all times), little Hadrian's face became more angular, his beautiful black eyes became a dull emerald like Lily's, his hair became shorter and gravity seemed to affect it a little more and his tail disappeared.

"It is done," said an overjoyed Lily.

The two then picked up the infant and took him into a room they had prepared beforehand in case the staff at St. Mungos were wrong. Little did they know their actions would affect the future of all wizards and saiyans alike.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Lily. "What are we going to do about his pod?"

James just said simply, "We can put it in the basement so no one has to know."

0000000000000000000

Monday 31st October 1988

An alarm sounded throughout the house as various charms around the house were activated.

"It's him. Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off as long as I can!" yelled James.

Seeing the concern in Lily's eyes he said, "I'll be fine, just go!"

Lily nodded in encouragement towards James then picked up the clueless baby Harry and ran upstairs towards his bedroom. She tried to apparate but apparently Voldemort had put strong anti-apparition wards up around the house. Hearing a pained cry from her husband and seeing a bright green light from downstairs, Lily decided to spend her last few living seconds with her baby. She put Harry in his crib and murmured comforting words to him and told him to remember Mummy and Daddy loved him. She heard the bedroom door blow off its hinges. It was time to face her death. She turned around, expecting to see Voldemort but what she saw made her eyes widen in shock. Stood in the middle of the bedroom was the leader of the light, Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Lily. She and James had never trusted Dumbledore for reasons they couldn't explain but they decided to go with their guts and not to trust him with anything at all.

"Lily, my dear girl, don't you see? There is no real Voldemort, only me, and I have came to kill you to have your son all to myself!"

And, with that, he fired and Avardra Kedavra at the shocked Lily. She and James knew it! Dumbledore is no leader of light, he just wants power! As she was thinking, the spell hit her in the chest and she hit the wall behind her. Her last thought was why Dumbledore wanted Harry all to himself. After that, she saw Dumbledore as who he really was, a sick, perverted, old man who wanted anybody he could claim. Then, she died. She thought it may be a bit more painful than what it actually was but it just felt like she was floating in nothingness. All she could see (excluding herself, of course) was blackness. She knew her adopted son would need all the help he could get so there she decided that if somehow she could help Hadrian, she would do it!

Hadrian didn't know what to do. He was an intelligent baby and he knew his mummy and daddy were dead so he started crying. Dumbledore then stalked towards him.

"Hush, little Harry," he said. "I will be able to claim you when you are older but, for now, you must believe that Voldemort came here so my plans can work."

Dumbledore then obliviated the poor babe to believe that Voldemort killed his parents, not him.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**See you next chapter guys!**


End file.
